Oh my Hardy!
by JeffHardy'sFan
Summary: Diamond went to the Smackdown Event and can't keep a certain Hardy out of her mind! Teens for now may progress into the Mature in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

''Wow I can't believe you bought us backstage passes to see the whole WWE superstars! You're so awesome Madelyn!'' I said grinning from ear to ear and hopping on one foot and on to the other. ''Damn right, I'm awesome and you better remember that! Besides, Stacy gave us these tickets for free since the corporation know her.'' That's right, we know the former WWE Diva Stacy Keibler. We met her in Washington High in Baltimore. I took out my Digital Camera and started to take photos of the magical place I call entertainment. ''Oh man I can't wait to see Edge and Jeff Hardy! This is so gonna be priceless! Thank you Diamond and Madelyn!'' My brother, Brian, said beaming with joy. ''You're welcome Brian. I'd do anything for you.'' I smiled knowing that my brother is having a good time, the only good times we had in a while, Since our parents passed away,anyway.

''Whoa,look Dye Dye! There's John Cena!'' My brother said pointing to the big doors.''Well you wanna go up to him and see if he can sign your posters for you?'' I asked, fixing my clothes just a tad bit.(Which are in this link: . ?page=1&uid=4676184, the pony tail is blackish brown with light brown the lady with a headband on with long hair,yeah Diamond just have on the headband.)  
''Diamond!'' I heard Madelyn say.''Yes Maddy?'' ''Do I look ok?'' she asked me when she did a twirl. I did a double look over and she looks great! Madelyn does know how to dress.(The clothes are in this link: . ?page=1&uid=4676788, The ponytail is a dirty blond color with light blonde highlights. and the socks are tan.) ''Yes you do, so now can we go and get these posters done for Brian have one of his fits again?'' I said, loosing patients myself. ''Ok girl damn! Now lets go before you or Brian have them!'' Madelyn said laughing and pushing me and Brian toward a Cool, Calm, and Collected John Cena.

''Hiya John!'' Brian practically said, startling the poor man. ''Oh hi there little man! What can I do for you and these two lovely ladies today?'' Me and Madelyn giggled in pleasure.''Well I was wondering if you can sign these posters for me,if you don't mind? I'm like your biggest fan ever dude!'' John laughed a bellied laugh,''Well I appreciate that my fan came here backstage to come and see me,and of course I sign them!'' He said as he signed the posters.''Wow, thank you! Look Diamond and Madelyn John signed my things for me!'' I laughed. ''Thank you for going out of your way to sign them.'' I smiled my prettiest smile ever. ''No problem miss I like to hang with the fans. And keep using whatever you use to keep those pearly whites shining!'' John smiled back before going to the parking lot.'' The name's Diamond.'' I yelled so he could hear me.  
''Nice meeting you Diamond. See all of you three around soon.''John said before he droved off. Sighing, I turned back around.''Wanna meet the Hardyz?''

**No ones** POV:

''Founded it!'' Diamond yelled. It said, _**~The Hardy'z~** _''Whoa! Let's go in!'' Brian said excitedly. '' I don't know guys, maybe their busy.'' I said, biting my lip. ''Busy doing what? Fucking Beth Britt?'' Madelyn said scoffing at the thought of them actually doing something like that. '' Let's just knock okay?'' '' Okay!'' Brian and Madelyn squealed. ~_**Knock Knock~**_** '**Come in!' A rough southern voice said on the other side of the door.''Should we do this?'' Diamond whispered to them. '' Yes, now let's go!'' Brian said as he grabbed Diamond and Madelyn's hand and pulled them into the locker room. All type of eyes were on the three as they stepped into the room.'' Hi Matt! Hi Jeff! and um, ummmm, wait who are you?'' Brian asked referring to the the older man and a Beth

The older man stood up from the couch and came towards the trio. ''Hi little buddy! My name is Gilbert and I'm Matt and Jeff's father, and the lady that's on Jeff's lap is his girlfriend, Beth. And who are you?'' The older man eyes gleamed with amusement and it read an questionable mark. '' Hi Gilbert!,my name is Brian Matthews Sprick.'' He took a moment to get his sister's hand which she tried to absently wave off but couldn't.'' And this is my beautiful ( Diamond blushes. ) sister, Diamond Felicity Sprick and the girl back there is- ( Takes a moment to grab her hand. ) Madelyn Omani Schneider.'' Brian said, out of breath.'' Well it's nice to meet you and you all have beautiful names! Where are you from and why are you here, might I ask?''Gilbert asked with no rudeness. '' Well Mr. Hardy, were from the city you're in now,and the reason why where here is because my brother wants the other Mr. Hardy'z autographs.'' I said shyly and messing with the hem of my cookie monster shirt.'' Don't be shy darling! Just because their famous that does not mean they don't have time for real life friends! And it's only for autographs.'' Gilbert said in a nice tone.'' Now if you excuse me I'm going to out to find me a snack, do you want something little buddy?'' Yea, I want a ice cream cone!'' Brian said filled with cheeriness.'' Okie Dokie! Boys! Treat the lovely ladies to a movies or dinner while me and Brian eat out, If it's Ok with the miss Diamond.'' Gilbert said, smiling with permission.

**Diamond's**POV:

''It's Ok,but Brian don't get on Mr. Hardy nerves Ok?'' ''Oh he won't! Me and him are gonna get along just fine. You know I wouldn't be surprised if this green eyed full of cheeriness was my sons' ''He said and him and Brian went off in the darkness. I sat on the floor crissed crossed and just sat there quietly until someone spoke.'' Is that your son?'' A feminine voice piped up. '' Um no, he's my brother.'' I said in total shock of not knowing he's my brother, I mean he told the rest of the crew mostly!'' how old is he?'' '' He's Six.'' ''Oh where's yall parents at?'' **'****_Ok, she's asking too many questions! Is she a detective or some shit?'_** ''They died in a riot.'' I said point blank.

''Oh I'm sorry to hear know my parents died too when we were just young, well just our mom.'' A southern voice said. It was lighter but not to light. ''Oh my god you're Matt Hardy!'' Madelyn squealed. '' The one and only!'' Matt smiled. '' And you are?'' ''I'm Madelyn Schneider, and I'm like your biggest fan!'' ''Well it's a pleasure to meet you Madelyn! So how about a movie and room service, my treat.'' ''Sure, but what about Brian and Gilbert?'' I asked in total anxiety.'' Don't worry! Gilbert knows exactly where our hotel is, and by the time you show up to our hotel, your little brother should be safe and sound in our hotel as well!'' Matt said reassuringly. I smiled at him with the same smile I used on John. '' Thank you, Matthew.'' I said, getting up from the floor and dusting off my clothes. '' Come Maddy, let's get change into our pj's!'' I said bubbly as ever.'' Yo were Twenty-nine not Eight.'' Maddelyn said in a whiny tone, I just stuck out my tongue while everybody laughed. '' Maddelyn. You. Better . Run!'' I growled, taking off my shoes, ready to get her while she ran.  
'' BYE MATT AND JEFF AND BETH!'' Off she ran. I turned my head to look at Matt.'' For your information, Matt, she TOTALLY DIGS YOU! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'' and off I started the chase.

* * *

**A:N Yeah Jeff's kind of my obession now! R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys my SECOND installment of Oh My Hardy! Enjoy!**

''I still can't believe we've met them and O.M.G, Matt is so sexy with the little gut he's sporting! I'm totally glad he's a capital S with the ending word ingle!'' I heard Madelyn say.

I laughed at her hyperness, if that's even a word. ''Calm down girl, you're jumping everywhere!'' I told her, putting the finishing touches on my pajamas.( i had on some black boy shorts that has the words ' It's Not Gonna Lick Itself.' *the letters are in white* printed on my butt, some lip gloss, little eyeshadow*Midnight black*, a black tank top that gave my 34 DD's chest full coverage and it had a white heart on it, white thigh high socks with white strips, and some black Uggs. THE HAIR: High pigtails with white and black ribbons, and a black*thick* headband. )

''Ready to go?'' I asked her.

''Almost done! Ok now how do I look?'' she asks me. I turned to look at her and um -Wow! ''Oh my god Maddy you looks great!'' ( She has a ponytail with her hair out in the back, a pink baby doll nightgown, light baby pink stockings, and some pink slippers. )

''Ok great let's go!'' I said.

**10 MINUTES LATER.**

**~KNOCK** **KNOCK~ **''Comin'!'' A southern voice said. It wasn't Matt's, Jeff, Beth, or even Mr. Hardy. The door opens and_; OH MY GOD! Shannon freaking Moore just opened the fucking door! ''Guys they're here! he yells back then looks at us and smile,''Come on in cuties! We were waiting on y'alls!'' We walked in and shared a 'Thank you' with him. He grins and showed us to the living room. ( Come on for Christs sakes! It's a freaking motel room and he has a living room? Wow.. )

''Diamond! Madelyn!'' My all too bubbly brother exclaimed. I looked up to eyes staring at us and we've gone blank! In the room was John Cena, Torrie Wilson, Big Show, Maria, Trish Stratus, Matt, Jeff, Amy (lita), Beth (Jeff's girlfriend), and Stone Cold Steve Austin. Don't forget Shannon.(3)

''Hi Brian, did you had fun with Mr. Hardy'' I asked him, grinning.

''Yes I did! We went to the Ice cream parlor and he gots me a big Ice cream cone!'' Brian starts doing the 'Running Man' out of nowhere making me and Madelyn laugh.

''Come dance with me Dye Dye and Maddy! Put it on the song that you go to bed every night to!'' I bit my lip in embarrassment because that song was my favorite make- love- to- me- now song.

''Erm Brian-um I'm sorry but I can't.'' ''Yes you can! We like music too! Think of us as your peers and not some celebrities.'' Mr. Hardy said. '' There's a stereo right there, put the song in and let's get our grove on!'' Mr. Hardy did a dance that leaves me giggling slightly and Matt and Jeff mumbling something about embarrassing them.

I walked over to the stereo and plug my phone in and waited for my sexual release song.

**LYRICS To Damn I wish I was your lover. By Sophie B Hawkins.**

**Music starts then song.**

**_That old dog has chained you up alright_  
**

**_Give you everything you need  
_**

**_To live inside a twisted cage  
_**

**_Sleep beside an empty rage  
_**

**_I had a dream, I was your hero  
_**

**_Damn, I wish I was your lover  
_**

I moved to the beat and as I knew, everybody started to join in.

_**I'll rock you to the daylight comes**_

_**Make sure you are smilin' and warm  
**_

_** I'm everything, Tonight I'll be your mother  
**_

_**I will do such things to ease your pain  
**_

_**Free your mind and you won't feel ashamed, Oh Oh  
**_

_**Open up on the inside, gonna fill you up, gonna make you cry  
**_

I was moving my hips to the funky beat that turns me on 'Oh so' much and bumped into a hard wall. No a chest. I looked up to see pools of dark green looking into my hazels' smiling at me. I got up and blushed a pretty pinkish red.

''I'm so sorry! I -I I didn't mea-me-mean too, It was my fault that I bumped into yo-Mm!'' Jeff silence me with his fingers.

''Don't worry darlin' it was only an accident.'' I blushed and hid my face.

He grasped my cheeks with his hands. ''No need to blush darlin' it's only me, like my daddy said, think of me as one of your peer's. *He looks around to see if anyone's looking, and founded out that nobody even notice them.*''But you're gonna blush after this..'' He said as he came closer to my face, noses touching, _** Oh my GOD! I'm gonna get kissed by Jeff! **_Thin lips met moist plumped lips, then he broke apart. I opened my eyes and met Jeff's face once more.

''Call me and I'ma give you the best thang in your life darlin'.'' He whispered in my ear before pulling away. ''B-Bye J-JJ-Jeff'' I said turning on my heels and heading for the bathroom. _**Shit!**_ I turned on my heels again and headed to Shannon.''Shannon do you know where the Bathroom at?'' I asked over the loud music.

''Go upstairs, go down the hallway and it's a white door with purple letters that says _~Bathroom~ _on it!'' Shannon instructed.

''Okay thanks!'' I said and headed towards the bathroom. ** I **_**kissed**_**Jeff! **_**OH MY FUCKING**_**GOD!** I thought, when I came face to face with the door that has written on it.**~Founded it!~ **I tried to opened the door but it was locked. After a few failed tries, I knocked.

''Who the fuck is it?'' An angry southern voice said. ''Babe, keep them waiting and don't stop fucking me! HARDER! Ahh J-JJ-JEFF! Mmhm...'' a female said.

My eyes went wide with realization! _**Jeff and Beth are making love**_**_!_ **''Mm baby I'd like too, but someone's right I will ask you again, who the fuck is it?''

''Urm, Um-I-IIt's me um Diamond, can I please go to the bathroom?'' I asked. The door opens to revealed a flushed, but also pissed Beth. ''Look here Tyon.'' she said. _**The**_** FUCK?!** ''Um it's Diamond.'' I said agitated. She rolled her eyes,''Whatever, but really, STAY AWAY from Jeff, because he doesn't like you. Got it?''She said, poking me in my well defined chest.

I stood there confused and shocked.''Okay, but who the hell are you talking too?'' I asked her, mimicking the same 'Poking' she has done.

''You!'' she screamed. I rolled my eyes. She laughed bitterly, ''What the fuck is so funny?'' I scolded.''What's so fucking funny is that you think you're better than me, I mean just look at me, I'm lean, fit pretty and sexy! and you? You're just, well how can I put this...Fat.'' She laughed again. I had tears in my eyes. **THE NERVE OF HER!**,'' Look bitch I'm from the streets and you don't wanna fight me!'' I said through gritted teeth.'' Pff! Please you're not gonna do nothing, Twinky!'' she said.

I made a high pitch noise and charged at her, but was stopped by two strong arms. ''What's going on here?'' He said, still holding me back. ''Your tramp *Beth gasps* of a girlfriend called me fat!'' ''And that means you can try and hit at my woman?'' Jeff said letting go of me and heading over to Beth. ''Baby I had the right to call her fat!'' She pouted playfully. ''I mean look at her, *She points at me and he looks, A little too long though.* she's like a pig.'' Jeff snorts, ''Baby lets leave so we can finish on what we've started.'' He adds huskily.''Mm, baby I like that idea a hold lot better.'' She says, moving pass and to their room.

Once she was out of plain view, Jeff swaggered to me. ''I get so fucking hard with you near me darlin' and I haven't got to know ya fully. And my 'Tramp' of a girlfriend is wrong. You are not fat Mami, you're thick. *He grabs her too large of a chest and rubs them roughly through her tank.* these jugs you got are a blessing! There fucking huge! * He kisses her while playing with her now-hard-nipples. He motions her to spin and she does* and that ass is phat and plump! I would totally love to lick that, but whatever you have darlin' *He looks her up and down* my girlfriend don't.'' He says to me and I blush.

''Like I said, darlin'. You have a blessing and don't ever forget that.'' Jeff said sincerely, almost like he meant it, and walked off.

Blushingly, I hurried to the bathroom and leaned on the door. My heart's pounding in my ears. I smiled.

_**Oh Sweet Jesus, Keep My Heart In Tact. Keep Me From Living Through Sins.**_

_**Because If I Don't Stop My Heart From Pounding, Them I'm Gonna Go  
**_

_**Through Heartache All Over Again.  
**_

_****_A single tear left my eye. I realized somthing.

_**I'm in love with a colorful hardy, and his name is none other than, Jeffrey Nero Hardy.**_

* * *

**AN: So sorry if it was cheesy guys! Well tell me if it's okay or should i do a redo. ~Casidy~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys! It's apparently 8 AM here, and I like to thank The Hardy's Fan for supporting me! AN : I do NOT own Jeff or Beth. Just Diamond, Madelyn, AND Brian. 3 guys!  
**

**No ones POV:  
**

''Dye Dye are you okay?''Brian asked on the other side of the door. Diamond jumped because she was thinking about that kiss her and Jeff shared moments earlier.

''Yeah, I'm okay Brian, Are you okay?'' Diamond asked as she got up from the toilet seat.'' How can I not be okay?! We are with the best people in the word right now! The whole WWE Roster!'' He beamed. Diamond laughed.

''Go back down Brian, I'm coming!''She said.

_**''Okay!**_ But hurry we've put a movie in and it's Scream 4!'' he said and padded away downstairs. Diamond opened the door and proceeded to march down the steps, but stop when she remembered something Beth said to her earlier._**'Fat.'**_The words still ringing in her ears, tears already swelling in her back tracked and away she went down the hall. _**'And Matt said this is a motel! this is like a house to me! Has so many fucking rooms and a big living room! **_She smiled when she reached her destination and opened the door to leave her jaw hanging._**'WOW! Jeff has an amazing imagination!'**_ She thought as she looked around the room, which the walls were neon colors of pink, green, and yellow. She founded a closet that had blobs of dried chipped paint on it and opened it. She blushed but smiled , pulling out a neon pink shirt with a life size face of Jeff on it and the words _**'IMMORTAL'**_( In cursive ). She put it on and looked in the mirror and blushed a deep red.( The shirt is a tight fitting and clings to her curves and stops from to her thighs. Jeff was fired from TNA and went back to Smackdown. The year is 2012._ 'Jeff sure does like to wear tight clothes!'_

''DIAMOND FELICITY SPRICK! GET DOWN THESE STEPS, THE MOVIE IS ABOUT TO START! Madelyn yelled from the stairs.

_**'Damn she didn't have to say my name like that!'**_ Diamond hurries to get out of the room, shuts the door, and heads downstairs.

''Diamond! You look like Jeff Hardy!'' Brian giggles and every head turns and look at her. She blushes and tries to hides her face with her hands.

'' Why do you have my boyfriends shirt on?'' Beth asks.

Madelyn smirks and quirks an eyebrow up.'' Because I wanted too and plus someone called me fat!'' Diamond says, through gritted teeth. Beth suddenly stops talking and looks back up at the T.V

''Who called you fat?!'' Said Madelyn.'' If I told you, then you've killed her. I sighed and sat on the floor, my legs folded underneath me.

( Matt laughs ) ''Yeah you do look like Jeff! Hey if you ever work at WWE you should come to Smackdown and do a lady version of the Swanton Bomb, so Jeff, Amy, you, and I can form a new stable of the Hardy'z!

''I wanna be in it too!'' Madelyn and Brian said and Matt rolled his eyes at Maddy's child like behavior.

''Fine! Madelyn can be in it too and Brian here can be our manager.''

''AWESOME! YOU HEAR THAT DYE DYE? I'MA BE Y'ALL MANAGER! THE NEW BROOD!'' Brian yelled, obviously happy about the idea.

Matt and Jeff choked on their beer.''How did ya hear that? That was long ago before you was even born!''

Brian giggled.''I known this because Dye Dye watches it on youtube, but mostly because of Jeff! She thinks he's sooooo

hot!'' He soon covers his mouth at what he just said. ''Diamond I'm sorry I said that out loud!'' Diamond blushes but soon laughs it off.

''It's okay Brian.'' She laughs the cutest laugh ever that makes Jeff's pants tightened. She looks at his pants for the briefness of seconds and smirks._'Mission is complete.'_

Jeff notices her smirking and he growls the dangerous growl as if to say,_'If you don't stop looking like that, then I will make the baddest decision ever and fuck the holy hell out of ya thick ass in the middle of these floors and in front of all these god damn people.' ''_Babe, you alright?''Beth asked. Jeff clears his throat,nods, and look back at the T.V.

**20 minutes later:**

Diamond laughs at the blonde for going back in the house, knowing that the killer is in there.

''How can you laugh at that! I'm telling you, you're inhuman!'' Beth said, holding onto Jeff for dear life.  
Diamond looks at her for the longest of time.

''I'd rather be inhuman than fat, and the reason of how I'm not scared is because I grew up here and my momma told me to have at least of enough sense to defend myself, Hell the place that you're in has crime and death, unlike this fake movie, all outside!'' Diamond rolled her pretty eyes.

''Damn, you just got burned by a Twenty six year old, and you're like what? Thirty five?'' Madelyn high five'd Her.

**The lyrics to nasty girl by Vanity 6.**

**Diamond's POV:  
**

''SHIT!'' I said, getting up and getting my phone.'' I'ma take this outside, be back.'' I said as I shut the door to the room.

**Phone Convo POV:**

''Hello?''

''_**Hello there, can I speak to miss Sprick and miss Schneider?''**_

''Okay, um hold up for a minute please.'' I told the mystery person. I opened the door and spotted Madelyn.''Madelyn, come out here for a second please! Someone called and wants to talk to us.'' '' Who is it?'' she mouth as we were in the hallways.

_**''Hello? Is anybody there?''**_The voice said.

''Yes we're here!'' Madelyn said.

_**''Okay good! My name is Vince McMahon and I'm the co founder of the WWE!**_

''OH MY GOD! OH MY FUCKING GOD! IT'S VINCE! Uh um Mr. McMahon.'' I said in shock and embarrassment.

_**''Hahaha! Vince is fine with me! Now back to business, how would you two would like to work for me as wrestlers in the WWE?''** _Vince asks through the speaker.

''YES WE WOULD TOTALLY LIKE TO WORK AS WRESTLERS FOR THE COMPANY SIR!'' Madelyn shouts with excitement.

_**''Excellent! So see you next week in my office at around like, maybe 9:30 A.M?**_

''Yes sir! See you next week, but what day?''

_**''Uh, how about we meet around like say, on a Wednesday?''**_ Vince asked.

''No problem, we will be there!'' Madelyn said.

**''Okay then! See you Monday, Bye Bye, my soon to be divas!''**

''Bye boss!''

**End of Phone Convo and no one's POV:**

Diamond and Madelyn looked at each other and was speechless. They opened the door and stepped inside the room.

'' What happen out there guys?'' Shannon asked.

Diamond looked up and her eyes still was wide,'' VINCE OFFERED US A JOB TO WORK AS WRESTLERS!'' She screamed it.

''OH MY GOD! MADELYN AND DIAMOND? THE NEW WWE DIVAS OF THE WOOOOORLD!'' Brian yelled, '' We need to celebrate! Come on Matt! Come on Jeff! COME ON EVERYBODY!''

''Wait, Vince picked yall to be Divas?'' John marked.

Diamond blushed.'' Yeah, he did, why you asked that? Is it because we're too big to be famous?''

''No! You're all fucking hot! It's just that I'd never would thought Vince would choose two...kind..sexy..ho-''

''They get the point John.''Matt rolled his eyes.'' Congratulations girls! This stands for a celebration! Wait here so Jeff and I can get dress, and when we're done we can hit your place and wait to you three get ready.''

''Yea, but wait for me though. I'm about to go get change and coming back here, okay?''

''Okay, Mr. Cena.'' John smiled.'' I told you to call me John.'' And he went away to his room.

Diamond blushed and sat down next to Brian and Madelyn and waited for Jeff and Matt to get change.

**Jeff's POV:**

I was putting my finishing touches on my clothes which consisted of a black T-shirt, a pair of Jeans, Some white converses, and a hoodie that said 'Do&Die' when Matt popped up in my room.

''What the hell do you want Matt?'' I said getting a little antsy. You can't blame me! That thick mamma has been on my mind ever since the last tapping of Smackdown! And that was earlier today!

''Nothing dude! I just wanted to get my brush!'' Matt said, getting a little defensive. I rolled my eyes and mumbled a distinctively, 'Sorry'.

''I know you like her dude.'' That little twat had the nerve to smirk at me!

''What?'' I said it like I didn't know a damn thing he just said to me.

''Don't play dumb with me, Little Bro, I know you gotta crush on Diamond.'' That's it. I. GIVE. UP.

''Fine, I gotta 'crush' on her, alright? Whatta want me to do, huh? I can't just dump Beth!'' I'm really frustrated now. I gotta fuck Ms. Thickums as soon as possible, she's the reason why I'm 'Frustrated' all the time.

'' I know that, Jeff. All I'm saying is to be careful, I don't want you to make a dumb decision and ruin your life with Beth.'' Matt walked out of the room.

Sighing, I made sure I got everything in check and my hair is blended in with red and a sandy brown color and it's in a ponytail. I walked back down the steps and was greeted by Beth and the others. My eyes just couldn't pry away from that juicy human being, Diamond. ''Babe, whatta looking at?'' I heard my girlfriend say.

_'That thick bitch over there.' _''I'm just looking at how beautiful my girlfriend is.'' I said, kissing her on the forehead.

**Diamond's POV:**

Why do he keep looking at me? Whatever he do, I wish he doesn't stop doing it! it's turning me on!

'' Alright ladies, let's go to your house.'' Matt said grabbing his keys.

I looked dumbfounded for a minute.''Um Matt, how are we, eight people, are going to fit in your car.'' Matt chuckled.''Silly girl, don't you have a car?'' I shook my head yes.

''Then we will divide four people amongst the two of us! I'll pick dad, Amy, John(John already came back in the room), and Shannon. You will take Brian, Madelyn, Jeff, and Beth.'' Matt stated. ''Okay, let's go to the Diamond cave!'' Everybody laughed all except for Beth.

**Diamond's apartment and Jeff's POV:  
**

Wow, Diamond has a pretty neat and tidy space for a apartment. She has paintings and sculptures everywhere! Beth doesn't even like to paint or any other things that has to do with getting your hands messy. Wonder what her bed sheets will feel like when I pound her thick ass mercifully through the mattress. Her pussy's probably phat too, and juicy.-Don't get me started on that ass! I'ma defiantly gonna lick that crack and hole, probably fuck it too. Damn I never felt this horny since I met Beth, better think of old people to keep this shit 'down', if you know what I mean. No I can't do that, I gotta fuck her now.'' Babe I'ma go to the bathroom.'' I prayed to god that she would believe me. ''Okay babe.'' She said without looking from her phone. Sucker.

**End of Jeff's POV and currently on Diamond's POV:**

I just got out of the shower when someone grabbed me from behind and shoved me against the edge of the sink.

''You think you can keep this away from me forever?'' That husky voice asked me, rubbing the line of my vagina.

I realized who it was and was shock and half turned on.

''Jeff what are you doing?'' I asked, keeping the towel snugged tightly around my body.

He looked at me like I was crazy and ripped the towel off my body which led me into gasps and shock. Quickly I tried to cover myself back up but he had quick reflexes and caught both of my wrists and put them over top of my head. I looked into his beautiful shades of greens,'' Why do you insist to cover your body up? I already told you you're beautiful.'' Jeff marked as he got closer to my face. I gulped, Come on, I'm still a virgin for Christ sakes!

''Is there something wrong Diamond?'' He asked as he slipped a finger in my virginal vagina.

''Ahh, Jeff yes there's Ooh, Ahh, something's wrong!'' I moaned, he quickens the pace. The bastard decides to laugh while I'm getting this really good feeling when I'm not suppose too!

''Well what is the 'problem'?'' Jeff asks as he licks my neck.

''Mm, well for starters, your girlfriend is right below us, and lastly, I'm a virgin.'' I squeaked out the last part because he push something inside me that made me wanna scream out his name just now.

''Founded it.'' He replied slyly as he smirked. I grabbed his face and french kissed the hell out of it.

He looked at me when we parted it. ''I wanna loose it now.'' I smirked. My self conscious gone. Jeff looked at me and smirked. '' You sure you want this dick baby?'' He hefted me up by my butt and place me on my bed, taking off his clothes. I blushed and hid my face. That man is just to good looking. '' Turn around to look at me mamma, I still look too damn sexy for a Thirty six year old, huh?'' He got on the bed and carefully slid a finger into my wetness. '' Mm, Ooh Jeff, Ah god

!'' You like that, huh?'' his southern tone got turned a darker shade lower'' Well you're gonna like this baby girl.'' "Oh god!" Jeff's fingers were inside me, stretching me the widest I would go, it felt so good that I let myself fall completely against the pillows and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"I'm gonna enter you now, okay sweetheart? It might hurt in the beginning, but I'll promise you it will get better." He pulled his fingers out of me and positioned himself before entering my vagina. I moaned a hiss like sound. It fucking hurt like crap! But once he was all away in he rocked his hips into me gently, which made me wanted more.

"Jeff." I whined, thrusting my hips into his groin which caused him to moan. ''Baby I;m ready now! Make love to me please!'' i whined, in full laze and lust. ''Oh baby, I'ma love you alright!'' He said as he thrusted into me, hard and deep. ''Mm, Jeff you feel so big!'' I gasped as I was clinging onto the covers for dear life. He switch his position and had us in a sitting position where I was sitting on his lap and him, holding the back of my knees and still thrusting inside of me. I can smell my own vagina being fucked to the pulp.

''Mm, baby Your pussy is so good! You like. Daddy's Dick fucking the shit out of your virgin pussy?'' He add smacking my ass as I rode him, thrusted harder and faster into me.

''Yes I love your dick fucking me! Mm, Ooh, Jeff! Ooooh! You fuck me so good!'' I moaned loudly. '' Damn straight I do!'' He marked as he pumps in and out of me with deep fast strokes, kissing me on the lips, letting the loud moans to stay in my mouth.

I lost it right then and there. ''Jeff, I'm cumming!'' I moaned.

''Not yet baby!..(He jackhammers her by now)... COME NOW!'' ''JEFF!'' ''DIAMOND!''

We came together, hot and sticky.

''Mm shit, that was good. I can't believe I lost my virginity to a WWE superstar.'' I moved, which caused his flaccid dick to slip out of me. I placed my head on his chiseled chest and traced circles around it.

''And I can't believe I had sex with a beauty like you.'' He kissed me one more time.

I looked over and smile up at him. Before I could do anything, sleep took it's course on me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, I will continue this story but I will write some more stories. Manly about Jeff... So, I advise you to check them out! Bye for now, Casidy**


End file.
